


Breakdown Lives

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Additional Characters I Won't Tag, Airachnid Get's What's Coming to Her, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breakdown Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: Breakdown did not expect those two mechs to be on Earth.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Breakdown Lives

**Author's Note:**

> A quick short thing. Might or might not continue, that or this is a prelude to a longer idea. Who knows, not I. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Breakdown yanked on his arm, trying to free it from the web even as Airachnid prepared to strike him. A loud trill had them freezing and looking up. Sitting there on the boulder was a small mech. Breakdown’s optic widened, yanking harder on his arm as Airachnid shifted, pulling herself up with a smirk as she prepared to strike the tiny mech staring and chirping at them.

She froze as a loud and dangerous rumble echoed close by.

Heavy steps had them both looking over, Breakdown freezing at the dark purple and black plating he could see in the dark. A wide wingspan was spread and arched high above the thickly built mech stalking toward them. Red optics were ablaze and a nasty snarl bared sharp denta at the two of them.

The massive mech stopped a distance from them, his shadow spreading over them as he easily towered over them. The flier clicked his glossa, staring them down without a word passing those lips.

Breakdown nervously eyed what he could see of the flier, remembering that color of plating, remembering how _dangerous_ that specific mech was. And where one was, the other was sure to be around as well.

Airachnid frowned, shifting so she was facing the new flier who continued to stare them down. The clearing was silent except for their venting, broken only by the sudden loud trill and scrambling of metal against rock as the tiny mech scrambled down and bolted past the two mechs, latching onto the purple leg and chirping up at him.

“Either of these fraggers familiar to you love?”

Breakdown jumped as Airachnid spun around at the thud of another mech. Breakdown’s engine sputtered as he took in the light blue plating of the larger flier crouched where the tiny mech was just kliks ago.

His red optics stared them down.

“Is that _Breakdown_? What a surprise to see you around here.” He jumped down, forcing Airachnid to scuttle back or get crushed under the flier’s weight.

“Breakdown!”

Breakdown twitched, looking back to see Dreadwing striding up, a short gray and black mech walking next to him with an air of boredom. He watched as the short mech dodged around Dreadwing to stand next to the dark flier, picking up the tiny red mech and holding him close.

Dreadwing froze a few paces away, looking back and forth between the two fliers. He frowned, wings shivering and lowering as the other two kept their wings arched high.

“Skywarp. Thundercracker. I presume.” Dreadwing carefully watched them even as the dark flier’s faceplate split in a wide grin.

“And you’re either Dreadwing or Skyquake. What a surprise. We mostly all know each other.”

“They all look like slag if ya ask me.” The gray and black mech drawled, a lower caste accent noticeable as he stared bored at them all.

His gold optics were still too sharp for Breakdown’s comfort.

“Hush you.” Skywarp patted the smaller mech on the head getting a growl and snapping denta as he walked forward and proceeded to cut through the web still holding Breakdown’s arm.

Once Skywarp stepped away, Breakdown transformed his hand back and shifted to stand by Dreadwing. He would really prefer not to be so close to those two fliers, not when he knows how dangerous they are. He glanced at Airachnid and shifted so he was actually _behind_ Dreadwing.

He didn’t like that look on her face.

And he was right to be wary. She suddenly lunged at the smaller mechs, but she didn’t get far as a gun went off and sent her flying backward from the powerful and close hit straight to the spark.

Skywarp clapped with a wide grin, Breakdown nervously eyeing the grayscale mech, a smoking gun held in his hand and a vicious snarl baring some wickedly large fangs.

Thundercracker kicked the femme as he walked past her frame, going over to the small mechs and taking the tiny red one from the shooters hold.

“I hope you weren’t expecting us to give her to you alive. If Deadlock didn’t shoot her first, I would have ripped her apart instead.”

Dreadwing’s wings rattled softly against his back as he bowed his head, “Of course. Lord Megatron won’t be happy to lose a warrior but I’m sure he’ll understand. Especially given the circumstances.” He carefully eyed Thundercracker and the chirping mech in his hold.

Skywarp slid in front of them, eyeing the two for a few kliks before speaking, “Is Starscream here?”

“He is. He’s currently on the Nemesis.”

“Good. Now take us there.”


End file.
